


The couch

by TinyBookDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan doesn't understand but then he does, M/M, Patton tried to escape his bad emotions again, set after learning new things about ourselves, written as neither romantic nor platonic so read it as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: It was not unusual to see Patton sleeping on the couch, sometimes cuddling a pillow, sometimes cuddling Virgil. That’s why they finally decided to get a decent couch so that no one would wake up regretting their decisions, and honestly? It was worth the money, seeing how they were meant to get a new one sooner than later at that point.Logan just didn't understand the fondness the others had for this specific furniture.





	The couch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to say that this is my first fic, but it may be the second one I've ever written. At the same, I don't want to say that I'm not a native English speaker, but do point out any mistakes you find, it'll be appreciated. And I don't want to sat that this was written back in Aprl but it was.
> 
> It was inspired by the art of @sleepy-starling on tumblr which you can see  here . Yes, I had permission to write this!

It was not unusual to see Patton sleeping on the couch, sometimes cuddling a pillow, sometimes cuddling Virgil. That’s why they finally decided to get a decent couch so that no one would wake up regretting their decisions, and honestly? It was worth the money, seeing how they were meant to get a new one sooner than later at that point.

It was their safe space, or so to say, comfort space. Sometimes all their rooms got too much for them, being it for the nostalgia or worries or too many ideas all at one. Only one who thought of the couch as, well, a couch, was Logan. He couldn’t understand why everyone steadily made it a “I don’t feel well” place but as long as that didn’t turn to screaming karaoke at 3 in the morning, he just accepted that, as illogical as it was.

“It’s just a piece of furniture”, he would point out here and there if someone looked especially miserable and ventured out to the living room just to fall face first onto the pillows and immediately relaxing. And since Logan was a perceptive little cookie, in addition sitting in his armchair in front of the couch, he was subjected to this sight quite often.

Sometimes he was curious. How lying in this one spot made them all relax? Aren’t their rooms better? He supposed that complete silence wasn’t what they were striking for, it’d be rather the comfort of typical sounds of a living house – Patton sometimes clinking cooking equipment together, Roman’s humming because he usually forgot how to close his door properly it seemed. Huh… intriguing. But how would that help if Virgil liked to close his eyes under his hoodie with headphones hidden beneath it too, that way he would be no different on the couch than in his room, seeing how it wasn’t affecting him as much as the others, even when he was in a worse state of mind.

So, to put it simply, Logan didn’t understand and it irked him just this much.

Until one day.

It wasn’t the best day, but it also wasn’t the worst. It was… unsettling. Nothing actually happened and yet Virgil was on the edge since the very morning, Roman seemed just this one bit more frantic with his speech and of course, Logan. Whatever he tried, he couldn’t focus properly. And yet nothing special was meant to happen that day or the day after, not even that week.

Tap, tap, tap, Virgil’s fingers were drumming a rhythm on the tabletop while the anxious one was looking at his phone on the floor, with his upper half leaned on said table. It was quite regular, Logan had to give him that, bit in no way was it less distracting. It felt like the sound was too loud and that was ridiculous, he could barely hear it. But he could hear it _enough_. Just like the scratching of the pencil Roman was using to sketch and the rubber he used to erase everything because this day just wasn’t too good for him to focus either. Why were those things so loud? Why was the quiet so loud?

He was distressed and he didn’t know why, so he did the only logical thing he could think of – stand up and go to his room, where he knew the quiet won’t be filled with so much sound. The movement was a bit sudden, he had a routine he usually didn’t break and the armchair was the most comfortable place to read without having to change position every ten minutes. Having that in mind, Virgil lifted his head a bit to see the back of the other, walking normally to the stairs. He didn’t do anything, though he did have a feeling that this weird day is affecting Logan as well.

And where was Patton?

They were all sitting in the living room, but Morality wasn’t there. He was probably visiting some memories to distract himself, he’s done that plenty of times, all of them knew, and if it was bordering on too much, they would all feel it…

Oh no.

Virgil sat up straight and sent a quick text to Logan. He couldn’t risk going into Patton’s room when he was this much on the edge, he wouldn’t be of any help and it could even end up in him needing help as well. He took a deep breath, _Logan is going to be fine. He can work it out himself just fine_.

Roman startled him out of his thoughts with his groan, pushing his art supplies off his lap and hiding his face in his hands.

“Nothing is _working_”, he sounded so frustrated with himself, it was hard to listen to that broken tone. He sounded on the verge of tears, almost. Virgil couldn’t stand that, not when it came from Roman of all. Of course, none of them crying was good, none of it felt good, but knowing him, when he sounded so heartbroken… it made Virgil stand up completely and walk those two steps to the couch and put his hand on the other’s shoulder to get his attention. The tears were present in his eyes, not yet escaping, but too close to that. Virgil opened his arms a bit in silent question, to which he got a nod and Roman putting his feet on the ground so that he can hug him properly. There was no hesitation when they were both sat down, Roman finding comfort in how firm yet light the hug was, even Patton couldn’t hug like that, his hugs were different.

“It’s gonna be okay”, Virgil murmured, leaning his head on Roman’s. They stayed like that for a bit before Roman broke the hug, calmer. He smiled and picked up his supplies from the ground, standing up he reached his hand out for Virgil to take. The intention behind the act wasn’t exactly clear, but he took it nevertheless.

“Do you want to spend some time in the Imagination?” Roman asked, already planning on setting up something calming there, maybe a forest? That would work just fine.

The same second those two sunk out to the Imagination, Logan opened his door, having just read the message from Virgil. He did hear it vibrate on his desk, but put off checking what it was just yet. He really tried to focus on the task at hand, but even here, he wasn’t able to fully dive into the words in front of his face. After reading that particular page for the fifth time, he sighed and put the book down, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. This was tiring. And unproductive, completely irking to say the least.

His eyes fell onto the device on his desk and he remembered that he should probably read that message.

**Check up on Patton /Virgil**

He burrowed his brows, why would he need to… oh. The puzzles put themselves together in his mind and he was telling himself off, how could he not realise sooner that one quite vital part of the mindscape wasn’t there.

When has he seen Patton last? He wasn’t there during breakfast, even though it was ready just as usual, he must have made it just before Logan or any of the others woke up, but not enough so that it would get cold. It should have picked their concern, all of them, but they were just focused on how they were reacting to the aftermaths of Patton suffering from nostalgia.

Logan knocked on the door made out of light wood, it was so preposterous for every door leading to the bedrooms to be different colours, but that was just how the mindscape worked.

No answer. He tried once again, this time softly calling the other’s name. Still no answer, just how he expected.

He was about to come in, but the door suddenly swung open, and for the first time Logan was grateful they didn’t open outwards because he doubted he could step back in time not to get hit.

“Oh, hi Logan. Can I help you with something, kiddo?”, Patton was smiling, though there was strain in the curve of his lips. He tried so hard to look like his normal cheerful self, even Logan could pick up on the act. His whole posture was just this bit slouched, too, tired as if carrying too much weight. It was a miracle he was keeping himself up, it seemed. A miracle he opened the door himself, even.

“You look unwell and basing on how all of us have been on edge since the very morning, I get that you’re the one who could use some help”. Patton’s smile faltered a bit, there was no point in keeping pretending in front of Logan, he knew that, not when he already knows that something is wrong. He could be… clueless at times, missing subtle hints just because he didn’t put so much attention to expressions and Patton had a bit too much practice in pretending everything is alright, as much as he knew that wasn’t necessary. They understood, but old habits die hard.

Logan saw that change and knew what the other side needed now was to get out of his room, so he proposed the first thing he knew would lure him out. Disney.

“Would you… like to watch some movies?”, Logan reached his hand out to further convince him to agree. It took a few seconds of staying in that position for Patton to gently take his hand, too gently for him. Logan suddenly understood how many small things showed that something was in fact not right and decided he needed to look into it further as to not let a similar situation happen again.

They just sunk out to the empty living room, Logan quietly happy that it was like that. He knew hand holding can be purely platonic and yet he still wouldn’t like the others jumping to conclusions.

Both of them sat on the couch, a small distant apart. Patton was a bit curled into himself at the beginning of “Bambi”, but as for that, Logan didn’t knew what to do to change it. He wasn’t sure he was welcome to initiate physical touch, so he left the decision to Patton. And that decision did he make, asking quietly if he could get a hug. For once, Logan was not at all opposed, though he remained a bit still for some time, until Patton didn’t place himself comfortable on his chest, giggling lightly at how awkward Logan was. It took away some of that awkwardness and even got a chuckle out of him too.

It was no surprise that Patton was soon to fall asleep, breathing deep and regular by the end of the movie. Logan moved him, so that he was laying fully on the couch and went to fetch the blanket to keep him warm before starting to walk away, only to be halted by a small voice calling his name.

“Can you stay with me?”, Patton asked, with just enough hope in his puppy dog eyes that Logan agreed.

He stood there, not knowing what to do with himself until Patton moved a bit and motioned Logan to lie down with him. It was unusual, but the logical side complied, laying on his back and allowing the other to position himself on top of his chest. Soon, Patton was out once again, catching up on some sleep after a night lacking it.

Logan was… comfortable. Warm. The weight of Patton was not unpleasant or too much for him. Even though Patton could be quite often found cuddling with Virgil in a similar way, it was a special experience for Logan. He didn’t do cuddling.

As soon as he started to drift off to sleep himself, he realised that he was feeling better. He could finally focus, has been focused on Patton for quite a while to be fair. From his position he could hear birds chirping outside the window and he must have admitted, the combination of the comfortable cushions, the warmth and those gentle sounds was soothing at last.

Needless to say, when Virgil and Roman came back from their adventure, they found two men sleeping with their glasses still on, cuddled up on the couch and just left them be. From that point on, Logan finally understood why the couch was so comforting to all of the others and Patton was not afraid to ask any of them for a cuddle, aside from those few situations when they had to fetch him out of his room themselves. A new calm was formed in the mindscape and no one was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Search up @little-introwert on tumblr if you want to chat! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
